Dark Sisterhood
The Siserhood were a clan and an order of magick-wielding females who lived on Dathomir, a planet bathed in dark energies.These Dark side users were able to perform their arcane magicks by tapping into the magical ichor that flowed from the depths of their planet. Nightsisters_NEGTF_Full.jpg "I believe the old alliance can again be what it once was. You would only have to pledge your clan's allegiance to the Separatists' cause. We could certainly use the powers of the Dark Sisterhood" "Such a generous offer, Count. But our loyalty is reserved for only each other." History The Sisterhood clan developed on the mysterious planet . Since power was at its most potent on their home planet, they rarely ventured off-world during the height of the Galactic Republic. However, this changed when a sister named Talzin became the clan's Mother. During this time, Terez worked alongside the Brotherhood, Darth Sidious, who ultimately betrayed Terez and took her son Darth Maul from her.At some point in the years leading up to the Clone Wars, the clan was forced to give up the young Asajj Vaines to the Siniteen criminal Hal'Sted as insurance for protection. Vaine would later return to her people after being betrayed by Count Dooku, seeking their help for revenge against her former master. Their scheme would earn them the ire of Dooku, who would later dispatch General Grievous to Dathomir in retaliation. The Dark Sisterhood were massacred during the battle, with Vaine and Terez being the sole survivors. Samael (Seloria Cruxis) The Chosen of the Sisterhood 4_2lord_sith_lustr_1_by_yenin-d7eoerj.jpg "Don't Ever Underestimae the Esscence of a Demonic Entity." Religion and philosophy "The Dark Sisterhood... know the dark side better than anyone. We grow up steeped in it, but we can use it as a tool and stay ourselves—unlike the Brotherhood . That balance is what you must learn."-Vaines '' 4088500-9084779643-39227.jpg Nightsister_TCG.jpg SithWitch.jpg '' By tapping into the magical ichor that flowed from Dethomir's depths, the witches could harness a power they referred to as "magick."The most powerful of the Dark Sisterhood could use that ichor to summon objects out of the thin air, transform people into ghostly versions of their true forms, or even reanimate the dead. Society and Culture The Dark Sisterhood of Dethomir lived in the seclusion of a stone fortress that bordered dense swamplands,A matriarchal society, the coven of sisters lived apart from the men of Dethomir, the Night brothers, whose only use was to serve the sisters as servants and breeders.Young women aspiring to join the ranks of the Nightsisters first had to use the Dark side to subdue a powerful, strong-willed creature living in the depths of the pools in the village known as the Sleeper, and bring back a part of its body. The harvested remains would then be converted into the Water of Life, a major component of Nightsister magicks.The Sisterhood mummified their dead before placing them in pods of animal skin decorated with tassels, which were hung on structures made of branches, bones, animal skins and shells. Their graveyards mimicked the configuration of the plant life seen on Dethomir, with its crooked trees burdened by large, cocoon-like fruits. Category:Sci-Fi Category:Shinobi